


Kingdom Hearts: Inevitability - Year One

by Toghenma



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toghenma/pseuds/Toghenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to maintain his memories, and his sanity, a boy by the name of Knoton Reeves recounts the last three years of his life. These years are filled with strife and hardship as he and his companions fight against an ever growing treat. It is an enemy without mercy, and without remorse. An enemy that even the mighty Keyblade Masters fear.  This is the First Year of Knoton's story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Inevitability is a small pet project I've been putting together for a while now. It's never been fully a cohesive story until now, made up mostly of little fragments I've been writing out over the course of a couple years, but what I'm posting here is essentially a rough draft, as I would love some feedback from you all as I put this together. This story will have similarities to classic KH, but it is a completely different universe from that of Sora and his friends. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. My updates for this may be a bit inconsistent, and if I go a while without updating, please feel free to bug me about it. Knowing people want to read this inspires me to write more frequently. That being said, here is the prologue to the story, and once again thanks for joining me in this project.

  
**Prologue - Part One** ****  
  
**WORLD: LUMENGRAD**

People rarely ever see it coming when events approach that will change their lives in a big way. No one leaves their house one morning and expects to be hit by a car, or stuck by lightning, but it happens all the time. Every life is subject to a number of potential catastrophes so astounding that it’s a wonder anyone can maintain their cool on a daily basis. But humanity is very good a staying in perpetual denial of the truth of things. I’m not an exception to this. I mean for most of my life I lived like all of the other kids my age. I went to school, I skipped the occasional class, and I procrastinated from my homework. You don’t expect everything you know to disappear in a single day, especially not on a sunny one just a week away from the summer recess. Looking back at it now, I really wish I hadn’t taken those times for granted. It’s been three years since then, and I’ve already forgotten what certain shops were called, or what my neighbors looked like. I just remember fragments, like a picture book with a bunch of pages ripped out. Admittedly, the average Joe doesn’t come through the trauma I’ve endured completely put together, or alive even. But I’m not what one would call normal. I mean, I swing a giant key at monsters. That should tell you something about my life right there. But hell, I’m getting ahead of myself.  
  
I’ve been told that writing this might jog some memories in my head, and keep me...well, human. So I’m going to take this back three years to the start of all this and see if this doesn’t give me some kind of epiphany. Forgive me if this account is a little jumpy. As my above simile aptly said, I am a screwed up picture book. You will have to bear with me through my own frustrations as I struggle to piece together my own past.  This is already my fifth attempt to start this, and it was only on this most recent attempt that I felt like I remembered enough to make this a coherent narrative.  With all that said, let’s get to this.  
  
The day my life changed started like any other. The skies were blue, the wind was sweet and the people were happy. Then again, Lumengrad was rarely any other way. It was a world that was bathed in light, both during the day and at night. I lived in a small town named Freyvallow. To a lot of the city folk of Lumengrad, I suppose that we would have been considered rather provincial.  We had a community center, a school, a few shops, you know. We had monthly festivals where we cooked out, played field games, rode horses, a bunch of fun stuff. Only a few hundred people made their homes there, and most everyone knew everyone else, either personally or by association. Everyone was really tightly knit, and they didn’t take it lying down when someone threatened or bullied one of their own. Everyone in that town had a strong heart, and a good soul.   
  
It was midday. My friends and I liked to spend our time in this smallish storage room within the town’s only chapel. It was quiet, dark and out of the way. We’d brought pillows, blankets and other cushy things to make the place into a comfortable hideout. Few people knew we went up there, and Priest Rogo tolerated our presence as long as we helped clean up the place after services.  
  
Though our group fluctuated in size now and then, there were three people who served as the core group. There was Everask Dalis, the son of a wealthy banker in Lumengrad’s largest city, Helieta. Ev had been the one to start our little group of miscreants and he was in many ways, our leader. There was me of course. I served as the group’s go to guy for anything that required rough labor. I guess you could say I was the thug of the gang. I was the fastest, strongest, and most willing to get my hands dirty. Then again, working on a farm will teach you that a little dirt is never a bad thing. Other than Ev and myself there was Avani Coihren, the mayor’s daughter and the brains behind the outfit. When Ev and I were small boys, we balked at the idea of having a girl in our group, and it took Avani handing our asses to us in a few contests of wits to make us see that she was the missing puzzle piece for our team.  We were all really close, and we went everywhere together.  We were family.  That being said, they were also terrible gossips.    
  
“So Knoton,” Avani said, turning her stunningly grey eyes over to me. Her black hair was glossy, gently tousled and hung down to her shoulders. “Who are you going to take to the Kingsday festival?”   
  
“Take? W-what? Take how?” I replied suavely. As you can see, I had a way with words.   
  
“Don’t play dumb Knots!” Everask said, examining his perfectly manicured fingers. He was dressed sharply in a pair of black, hand tailored trousers, a violet vest and white dress shirt. His pampered behind sat in an impromptu throne of cushions, his legs neatly crossed. “We know you’ve been spending a lot private time with Mindy Marsters.” Ev waggled his eyebrows for effect. I, of course, went red as a beet and began to flail slightly.  
  
“N-no! It’s not like that! She’s just helping me out with my homework is all.” Both of my friends threw me skeptical glances.  
  
“You see her every after noon.” Avani said, quirking one eyebrow and smiling.  
  
“With no time off on weekends.” Ev said, his own smile positively wicked at this point. In order to preserve my composure I attempted to divert the topic to safer waters.   
  
“Well, I, uh, I’m excited to see the royal guard!” I said with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm. Avani and Ev clearly wanted to pursue the subject of my alleged romantic encounters, but they decided to spare me the embarrassment for the time being. Everask, folded his arms, and harrumphed.  
  
“I could care less if I see them or not. They take jobs away from local knights. Just because they have Holy Blades doesn’t make them better than anyone else.” Ev then proceeded to pick up a nearby book, a thick tome with various symbols on the front that I didn’t understand. “I don’t need some fancy tool like that to mend a broken bone, or stop someone from bleeding. I do that all on my own.”   
  
“You’re not just jealous, Ev?” Avani said slyly. Ev narrowed his eyes at her and pulled a pair of spectacles from his breast pocket, sticking them on his nose. He then pointedly turned his attention to the book he held. I just shook my head at the exchange and didn’t get involved.  It really wasn't my style to poke at sensitive issues.  Avani did it all the time, and more than once she took it too far.  This was start to look like one of those times.  Everask’s older brother was a Knight of Vinculum, an order of powerful people who all wielded Holy Blades.  They provided aid to worlds across the InterSphere that extends from defense to agriculture to performance art.  It was like a cross between a college fraternity and an international relief organization, but with space ships and magic.  Though Everask never said it out loud, I think he was hoping that he would be the one chosen by the order and not his brother.  Indeed, Everask's whole family thought it would turn out that day.  After all, being part of Vinculum was one of the prestigious, and sought after honors that one could achieve.  Some people would give an arm and a leg to join. Unfortunately the process of entry isn't that easy to pin down, and the criteria for each blade is unique. It was like hoping to win a lottery honestly. You have to hope that there is a blade out there that believed you were the best choice for it somehow. I’ve heard it compared to finding your soulmate more than once. Sometimes it just happens right away, other times it never happens at all.  If only they knew what it really meant to get one of those blades.  Then they might not be so keen to get one.   
  
Then again, I won’t lie and say that I didn’t feel the allure of owning one of those blades myself. After all, just holding one made you faster and stronger, among other things. Imagine how much better at farm work I would be with one of those babies juicing me up. Yep, that was the extent of my ambition back then; thinking of ways to improve my productivity at home.  
  
We hung around up there for another hour before we heard a knocking at the trap door that lead down to the hallway below, and by extension to the main area of worship. The door opened and Priest Rogo popped his head in, giving all of us one of his trademark, fatherly smiles. Rogo was on the younger side for a Priest of the Seven Orders. His hair was still completely brown and his face wasn’t home to many wrinkles. To the casual outsider he would look like he was in his mid to late twenties, though we all knew that he was about a decade older than that.  Rogo was and still is, one of the wisest people I have had the good fortune to encounter.  
  
“Kids, you’ll miss the start of the festivities if you remain up here for much longer. I think the town would miss you.” Before either of my colleagues could say anything, I stood up and said,   
  
“We’ll be right down.” Father Rogo gave us a smile, and then descended the ladder again. When the trap door closed, Ev gave a sigh and closed his book.  He folded up his glasses and put them back in his pocket.    
  
“I guess we should get going then.” He stood up, smoothed out his vest and stowed his book away inside of his backpack.  Though he face was passive, his body language was tense.  He began to walk briskly towards the trapdoor, but I placed a hand gently but firmly on his shoulder and stopped him.  
  
“We really don’t have to go. It’s not like anyone would notice in all the ruckus. People would just assume we were there but never saw us.” Avani stopped on Ev’s other side and nodded at my words looking apologetic.  
  
“Yeah Ev, you and Knots can stay here. After dad gives his speeches, I’ll shake some hands and come right back here. They won’t care about me after that. We can ride out the festival up here. I can even sneak us in some food.” Everask looked between Avani and me. He took a few moments to think about it, but he ended up shaking his head.  
  
“No, it’s okay. It wouldn’t be right to miss the seeing the King. Besides, it is a healer’s duty to be able to perform in the face of difficult situations. This is no different.” He placed and hand on each of our shoulders and smiled. “However, thank you. It means a great deal that you’d be willing to do this for me. Especially you Knots. I know this is your favorite time of the year.” He then moved past us and began to climb down to the hallway below.  "See you guys outside."  Everask passed out of sight.  Avani gave me a look, shook her head and shrugged before following after Everask. I was about to follow when some instinct convinced me to turn around a look behind me.  
  
There was someone standing there.   
  
They stood in the darkest corner of the room, in a spot none of our dim lights seemed to touch. I remember thinking that something about this person seemed off.  You know how when a person stands still they tend to fidget a little, moving around in place to stay comfortable? This person did none of that. It was like looking at a dark statue. I tried to make out their face, but the shadows in the room seemed to be thicker around this person’s body, obscuring all but their silhouette. They wore a long coat of some kind, but that was pretty much all I could make out. Oh, and something told me that this person was looking right at me.   
  
“I wanted to see it myself.” They said in a voice that was modulated so heavily that I couldn’t make out age or gender. It made me think of the sound of metal scrapping on concrete in the form of a whisper. It made my skin crawl and I felt cold sweat drip down my back. I began to back towards the exit.  
  
“See what?” I asked in spite of my fear.   
  
“The beginning of the end.” They responded extending a hand forward. A shaft of light from a partially obscured lamp revealed a hand that was not entirely human. Their fingers were too long, the skin purple and black as if bruised, their nails the color of dried blood. I couldn’t help it, I screamed out. I reached for a nearby lamp and tossed it at the dark figure with all of my might. It ended up hitting the corner where the shadow had once stood, the spot now clear of any presence as its light shone on the stone of the wall there.  My breath was coming out in gasps, and I was pretty sure my heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings.  
  
By this point I was scared shitless, so when Avani called up the ladder saying,   
  
“Hey Knots, come on!” I just about jumped clear across the room. My eyes kept flitting back to the corner making sure it was still empty. I tried to convince myself that I’d just been seeing things, but a part of me knew that was just wishful thinking.   
  
“Hurry up Knots! We’re going to be late for the opening ceremonies!” Avani called again. I scrambled to my feet and taking one last long look behind me, I climbed down the ladder after my friends.


	2. Prologue - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the prologue! Hope you like it! Also fun fact: To remain somewhat in line with tradition, Knoton's name means wind, Avani's name means earth, and Everask's last name Dalis mean something about running water if I remember correctly. Anywho, Sky, Sea and Earth all represented.

**Prologue - Part Two** ****  
  
**WORLD: LUMENGRAD**

The Kingsday Festival happened every year at around the same time, and it had been going on for centuries.  Every year the King would make this sort of religious pilgrimage from his fortress in the Wayward Mountains to his castle in the northern most region of Bramia.  When the tradition originally began, according to legends, the King travelled on foot the whole way on his own.  The King lived among the people and took this time to reflect on his place in the world.  The whole ordeal was supposed to grant the king some measure of humility and connection to his people.  But as usual, time and the advent of transportation technology changed this from a major ritual of moral education to something little more than a corporate holiday.  Nowadays the king traveled in a car with a bunch of guards, taking the time to stop at each town for a few hours or a day before heading off to the next location on his checklist.  Meanwhile the king could kiss babies, make a small speech or two, and sign a few autographs.  In some towns they had merchandise commemorating the occasion.   

Many of the older folks in Freyvallow felt that this was an irreverent break from tradition, and I can’t say I blame them.  I mean the current King, King Havar, went as far as to hire Vinculum agents as protection for a pilgrimage turned road trip that lasted no more than a couple weeks.  These agents could have been sent to places that mattered, turned to causes that actually needed them.  If people had known just how extravagant this gesture was they’d probably have tossed produce at him.  Hell, I’d have probably thrown a few rocks myself if I knew then what I knew now.  Still, back then I was as drawn into the excitement of the event as much as anyone.  So when the King’s black sports car rolled into town flagged by the gliders of Vinculum agents I looked on with dewy eyed amazement and cheered along with everybody else.  Or at least, I would have any other year.

On both sides of the street people stood and waited for the King to exit his car and show himself.  Some parents lifted their small children up onto their shoulders to give them a better view.  There was a great deal of energy in their air.  I however, was somber.  A fact that did not escape my two companions. 

“Hey Knots, what’s wrong?”  Ev said into my ear.  I turned to him and put a smile one my face.

“Huh, I’m fine.  Just tired.”  I said.

“Are you sure?  You’ve been looking like someone just kicked your cat ever since we left the nook.”  Avani said.  I wanted to tell them what was wrong, but who in their right mind would believe me when I said I’d seem some dark apparition in our favorite hangout spot?  How did I tell them that I had a bad feeling about something, but didn’t know what it was?  I loved my friends, but I wasn’t sure how they would take this news.  So I went with the safe option.

“Sorry guys, my stomach’s just treating me badly is all.  I’ll be fine once I drink some water and get settled down somewhere.”  Both Avani and Everask seemed to relax and Ev game me an amused smile.

“I told you not to go overboard on those chocolate truffles I brought over.”  Ev shook his head and jokingly said, “No wonder the nook smelled so bad.”  I bushed a furious red again and wished briefly that I had chosen a less humiliating ailment.  I have to admit that despite being the one who regularly dealt with the droppings of animals and other equally unsavory tasks, I was by far the most squeamish when it came to foul and naughty subject matter.  Blame it on a relatively sheltered childhood, but I just found doing something like that much less embarrassing than talking about it.  Meanwhile, there were times where Avani talked worse than a sailor about any improper subject you could think of.  She could become a veritable library of profanity when the mood struck her, and don’t even get me started on her detailed assessments of all the boys she liked in town. 

I opened my mouth to defend myself from Ev’s crass accusations when a hush fell over the crowd.  All three of us turned back to the street right away waiting for what was going to come next.  In the air we could hear the faintly mechanical humming of Vinculum agent’s gliders, large malleable vehicles that formed from their Blades.  Looking up I saw them coasting slowly over the heads of the crowd, each one sporting a unique design that was in line with whatever their blades must’ve looked like.  The Vinculum agents themselves were awe inspiring.  My hidden fears were briefly put aside as my fanboy spirit kicked into overdrive.  They wore assorted types of armors that covered them from head to toe.  The Vinculum armors were smooth and seemed to be made all in one piece instead of from a number of combined segments.  They were all pristine, immaculately polished and seemed almost to give off their own light. 

I don’t think I have to tell you how close I was to squealing.  If one of them had looked at me I might have swooned.  My reverence was enough that I didn’t even notice Everask giving me mildly disgusted looks as he tried to look everywhere but at the armored figures who now waved to members of the crowd.  Avani seemed to be scanning the crowd and then waved as she spotted someone and smiled. 

“Guys, I’ll be back in a bit.  Mayor Dad wants me to join him with the welcoming committee.”  She paused and then smiled a little more evilly.  “Why don’t you come too Knots?  You might get to talk to one of the Knights.”  I gasped and was about to give my automatic affirmation that yes I would love to come and that it would be a dream come true when I noticed Everask’s mopey expression.  My response kind of collapsed somewhere in the process of being born so I ended up just sort of gulping and standing there looking like an imbecile with my mouth open.  Everask couldn’t help but chuckle at my display and seemed to draw himself out of his gloom somewhat.  Hearing him laugh made me smile and lifted some of my own guilt at wanting to go with Avani. 

“Go on.  Meet me in a couple hours at the church.  I for my own part am going to go get sick on festival food.”  Everask said looking in the direction of the various vendors that lined the street.  “Let me know how it goes will you.”  He paused once, let out a breath and then said, “Oh and say hi to my brother for me.”  He gave both of us a brief smile and then began to traverse the crowd away from us.  I was momentarily shocked.  I hadn’t know that he brother was meant to be here.  Avani and I looked after him and I turned to her once Everask was out of sight. 

“You could at least try to be a little more sensitive.”  I said a bit reproachfully.  “You know how he feels about all this.” Avani grimaced and shrugged.

“I’m don’t like walking on eggshells if someone doesn’t want to talk about something.  If you want to deal with something you face it head on.  It’s the best way.  Besides you heard him, he wants to work through tough situations.  I’m just giving him a chance to do that.” I made a displeased face and tried to think of something to say to that.  In the end I just sighed and nodded reluctantly.  She was right, but I still didn’t like it.

“I just wish I could do something for him though.  I hate seeing him like this.  It makes me feel all...weird, like my chest is all tight.  I hate it.”  I ended up looking through the crowd in the direction that Everask had walked.  I guess I spent just a few moments too long looking after him because Avani said,   

“Have you told him yet?” I looked over at her in mild confusion, snapping out of my contemplation.

“Told him what?”  I asked.  Avani seemed to give me an exceptionally penetrating gaze, and I looked away my cheeks coloring.  I was about to respond when the sound of trumpet blared out, cutting through the commotion of the crowd.  Avani gasped,

“Come one we have to hurry!”  She grabbed my wrist and began pulling me through the crowd, then across the street and into a group of well-dressed townspeople.  I stood out like a sore thumb in that crowd.  All I had on was a pair of tattered jeans, an old t-shirt and some roughed up boots.  Avani was wearing a nice blue dress, her father was in a well-tailored suit and everyone else looked dressed for some big fancy dinner.  I tried to ignore my own shabbiness and the looks that the welcoming committee gave me as I stood awkwardly next to Avani.  Avani’s father seemed like he was about to say something but the black car stopped in front of us and everyone instantly forgot about me.  Everyone did some variation of straightening their ties or flattering their dresses, and I just kind of tried to brush off any dirt that might have been on me.

One of the doors to the back of the sleek car opened and a man stepped out.  He was rather short, round and balding.  He wore a black suit that seemed to have a gloss to it, and he wore a number of jeweled rings.  The man held a rod or cane thing in their hand that seemed to shine extraordinarily bright when the sun hit it.  It was made of gold, and had a stone on the top of it that was clear and seemed to have light swirling inside of it.  I felt my eyes drawn to it and form a moment I heard a voice saying my name as I recognized what it was.

“Knots!” Avani whispered harshly behind me.  I snapped out of it and then realized that I had begun to walk towards the staff and by extension the King  Then I realized that everyone in the crowd was looking at me, including the King.  I gasped and sank into a hasty bow.

“M-my apologies sire, I didn’t mean to...uh, I mean I’m sorry for...”  The king tittered and waved for me to stand.

“Don’t worry my boy, don’t worry.  I see that you have taken an interest in this!”  He held up the scepter in one theatrically reverent hand.  I looked down at my feet.

“I was wondering how the light inside was made.”  I said, too embarrassed at this point to feel much concern for saying something foolish.  The King just smiled a somewhat patronizing smile and patted me on the back.  “Why of course my dear lad, how could you not wonder!  It is a grand marvel!”  The King held up the rod and it let out a vibrant golden and white light.  The crowd gasped and my eyes were dazzled by it. 

“This my boy is one of Lumengrad’s most sacred treasures.  The Dowel of the Cornerstone!  Its light is one of the great forces that protects our humble world from harm.  It has been passed down each generation to the next, since our kingdom began to ensure that it’s people are safe for all time.”  His voice seemed strangely amplified, as if he were speaking through a megaphone.  The people ate it up and good number even cheered and clapped for him.  I however, just kept my eyes affixed to the rod.  Don’t think I didn’t notice how my question was never answered.  The man sounded like he was reciting a line of memorized text, a couple of bullet points from a brochure.  I had already known of the Cornerstone from my history classes, but I had never been this close to it before.  None of the texts had ever mentioned the pulses of sensation it seemed to emanate from it like a heartbeat.  Just by being near it in that moment it felt like I was standing next to some massive force, and this man hardly seemed to notice.

He waved the Dowel around with some gusto, but ultimately I found myself reminded more or a stage magician than a king, and I wouldn’t have been surprised if this man leaned or sat on the thing in private.  One of the armored Vinculum agents walked up to the king and whispered something in his ear.  For the briefest moment the king looked irritated, but his composure restored itself quickly and he lowered the scepter.  Once that was done, Avani’s father stepped past me, blocking me from sight.  He began to exchange pleasantries with the king and proceeded to welcome him into our town and to wish him a pleasant stay.  I just stood there somewhat confused by what had happened.  It seemed like it was starting to become a trend in my life.  It wasn’t until Avani got my attention that I realized I was just standing there...again.  Looking back, I really wasn’t having a good day.

“What was that?” Avani asked as the crowd began to gravitate towards the king and the Mayor. 

“I don’t know.  I’m sorry Avani I think I need to head home.  I’m not feeling right today.”

“What your upset stomach?”  Avani asked.

“No, I - Well I can’t explain it.  I just feel off.  It’s been a weird day for me.”  I hooked my thumbs into my belt loops and shrugged.  Avani looked concerned a said,

“Why don’t I walk you home Knots.  I don’t want you passing out on the street or anything.”

“It’s not like that.”  I sighed.  “Look just keep Ev company for a while until I get my head back on straight.  I’ll meet back up with you both in the nook in a couple hours, okay?”  I could sense her trying to scrutinize me, to get a better sense of what was wrong.  Avani still looked worried but then she rolled her eyes and let out a mildly exasperated breath,

“What is it with you two today?  It’s all doom and gloom with you people!” She threw her hands up and let them fall. I grinned.

“Thanks Avani.”  She put her arms behind her back and gave me a wry smile.

“Fine, I’ll go keep sad sack company, but you owe me.  Now go take an antacid or something and feel better.”  I rolled my eyes, and she giggled to herself as she ran off to follow the crowd.  “Oh and cheer up okay!”  Then she passed out of sight. 

So there I was.  Alone again, and thinking to myself that I could use a nice two ours of alone time when I notice a shadow pass over me.  For a second I think it’s my nameless demon apparition and I tensed.   But to my utter astonishment, it was actually one of the Vinculum agents walking towards me.  My reaction to this turn of events played out in four simple steps.  First, I went rigidly still.  Next, I lost control of my arms, so they began to kind of do their own aimless dance.  Third, my mouth opened about as wide as it could possibly go, and four, I made some kind of high pitched noise of some kind that was reminiscent of a low-key scream.  This armored bastion of justice and strength stood there with their helmet on, seeming all implacable, and next to them was me, the ogling farm boy.  It was not one of my proudest moments.

The armored figure began to chuckle, then they laughed a full belly laugh.  It should tell you something about my mindset that I felt a sense of pride for making this person laugh, even at the expense of my dignity.  They continued to snicker disconnectedly, and with a gesture the helmet on the agent’s head seemed to dissipate into motes of light.  This time, when I gasped it was because I recognized the person underneath that helmet.  After all, I saw a slightly varied version of his features nearly every day.  It was Everask’s brother Marsheux Dalis.  Eldest son of the Dalis family.

“Hey, Knots.  Long time no see.”  He said, finally getting a hold of himself.  “I didn’t know you missed me that much.”  Marsheux was about four inches taller than I was, and he had short, messy hair that was so light that it was almost white, just like Everask’s was.  He was only two years older than I was, and I hadn’t seen him in about as long.

“Marsh!  Ev said you’d be back in town.”  I quickly attempted to make myself look a little less unkempt.  Marsh reached out and pulled a piece of straw out of my hair, which was cut into something like a Mohawk back then if I remember right.  My cheeks colored.

“Yeah, I’m helping to guard King Havar obviously.”  He folded his arms and the plates of his armor kinked against each other.  “Not that they really need me.  I think the scariest thing we’ve dealt with out here is a swarm of bee.” He said shaking his head and smiling.  “Can’t say that I’m not happy to be back though, I missed this place.”  He paused and looked me over.  I’d been thirteen and he’d been fifteen when we last spent time together and I was sort of an admirer of his.  He’d been part of our group on and off for a while, and I always enjoyed spending time with him, and he seemed to like having me around.  I was glum for a while after he’d left.  I hadn’t realized how much I missed him until he’d come back.  We shared a look for a moment and he gave me a private sort of smile. 

“You look good Knots.  You’ve gotten taller,” I think you could’ve knocked me over with a pin at that point.  He then moved up and mussed up my hair playfully.  “And I like the hair.  It suits you.”  His gloved hand lingered a moment on my head and brushed down to my cheek before he pulled back and grinned.  I felt a pleasant shiver at his touch, even if it was through an armored glove.

“Oh, uh th-thanks!  You l-look good too.  The armor suits _you_.” I said, having more than a little trouble getting the words out.  He looked down at himself and got into a dramatic pose.

“You think? It’s pretty comfortable, and it doesn’t weigh as much as it looks.  I’ve only been able to wear it for about two months now.  They said I could go out on missions until I could make it appear and disappear.  Glad you like it.”  He said returning to a casual stance. 

“I wish I could work as an agent.  It seems like an amazing job!” I said, more than a little impressed.

“It’s definitely got its perks.  But It’s tougher than you think considering all of the...” But he was cut off by an authoritative voice.

“Agent Dalis, attend!”  Both of us turned to see another armored figure calling out to Marsh.  “Reconstitute your helmet and join the others, now.”  Then the agent began to walk away towards where the King and the crowd was gathered. 

“Duty calls. Huh?”  I said, amused.

“When doesn’t it.” Marsh said, starting towards the crowd.  Before he summon his head again, he winked at me and said, “It was good to see you.  We should catch up later.” 

“I-I’d like that.” I managed to say.

Then his face was obscured again by the helmet which seemed to form in the same way it had vanished, from tiny motes of light.  I watched him as he ran off, and felt my heart pounding.


	3. Prologue - Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, things begin to pick up at this point, and this signifies the halfway point of the prologue...more or less. Perhaps this is all a bit long for a prologue, but it does serve as the foundation for the whole rest of the story, so I feel it's appropriate. Anywho, Hope you enjoy it!

**Prologue - Part Three** **  
**  
**WORLD: LUMENGRAD**

 

So as you can probably tell, this day was already going down as one of the weirdest ones I’d had in recent memory.  With evil shadow men, condescending kings and a reunion with an old friend all coming together into one big headache that I was having some difficulty coping with.  After Marsh left me I more or less sprinted home plagued by a bunch of feelings that my teenaged mind was not prepared to handle.  The two hours of ‘me time’ that followed were instrumental in helping me get some perspective on the whole thing, and keeping me from flubbing around like some blubbering idiot.

 After splashing some water on my face and eating something quick I decided to some chores to get my mind off of everything.  Unlike Everask and Avani, I found manual labor to be rather therapeutic, and getting to spend some time working on tasks that were simple and lacking in drama did me a lot of good.  I set to it with a will, putting extra effort into the menial tasks that I was given a reprieve from as a result of the festival. After going full throttle for an hour cleaning up the animal pens, refilling their food and water and getting started on some yard work, I felt that I’d sufficiently worked by feelings into exhaustion.  Setting down the wheel barrel that I’d been running from place to place, I downed a couple glasses of water before flopping down on the floor of my room in a worn out heap.  I kicked off my boots and stared up at the ceiling for a while, letting myself just be there for a while without any real responsibilities.  I knew that soon I would have to return to the festivities and I also knew that I would be seeing Marsh again later that night.  I let out a breath and spread my arms out to either side of me.  My body seemed to pulse with the beat of my heart, and my muscles hurt in a way that only came from a good work session,

Fifteen minutes I began to notice that I was more than a little sweaty, and that I stank of a combination of animal and, well, dirty me.  The bottom line was that I needed shower pretty badly and I gave myself a couple minutes before getting up and getting to it.  I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.  A boy with olive skin and gold-hazel eyes looked back at me.  My face was still quite boyish, making me look younger than I actually was, and this wasn’t helped by the face that my eyes were so big and round.  My mom regularly called me her little cherub, a pet name that Everask and Avani had wasted no time in mocking.  My hair was cut into a Mohawk, though I never really took the time to style it.  I like keeping my hair its natural brown color, and I really hated the feeling of gel on my hair.  Besides, with the amount of flith I tended to accumulate on a daily basis, it was more or less pointless to do anything too fancy with it.  There was dirt on my face, and more in my hair, on my neck and all over my shirt.  My skin was blotched with dust and other detritus, making me look like some I was wearing some kind of face painted Halloween costume.  I grimaced at the state of me, and realized that the situation was far worse than I’d feared.  I knew that some intense scrubbing was going to be necessary for this battle.

Setting to it with a will, I quickly hoped out of my clothes and banished them in a nearby hamper where they would eventually be taken a cleansed of their impurity.  I spent more time than should have been strictly necessary to get the water temperature just where I wanted it.  My house was old enough to be considered a historical landmark, or at least it seemed that way to me.  Sometimes it required some patience and a firm hand to get anything to work, something that my mother and I had gotten a lot of practice with.  Everask on the other hand never liked coming to stay at the farm overnight because it didn’t have many of the luxuries that he enjoyed at him home.  His loss I guess, I loved that farm.

  I stood under the water once it was warm and couldn’t help letting out a groan of pleasure and relief as it hit me.  The hot water soothed my aching body, and practically seemed to wash away the worries of the day.  I stood there with me eyes closed for a couple minute, just letting the water fall over me and part of me wished I could just go to sleep after this.  Now that I was in this fully relaxed state I felt a little bit like a wrung out rag.  If I wasn’t so excited to see Marsh and to join back up with Ev and Avani I’d probably have just gone straight from the shower to my bed and clothes be damned.

But I knew that there were things to do, so after I was done basking in the warmth I fetched one of those shower stools, a sponge and some soap a proceeded to super scrub myself into absolute cleanness.  By the time I was done, there was no dirt to be found on me, and my skin was red in places; marks of my victory against the forces of grubbiness.  I hopped out of the shower, put everything away and dried off.  I wrapped a towel around myself, ran to my room and started contemplating my clothes.  I stood there in underwear for about ten minutes before I put on my least ripped pair of jeans, a sleeveless shirt and the slightly newer pair of boots I had in my closet for when family came to visit from down south.  I made my hair look less like an untidy mop and more like a...fashionably untidy mop, the best I could do with my complete lack of personal grooming skills beyond the most basic elements.  I put on some deodorant, and a very light spritzing of cologne that I used once in a blue moon. 

Finally I reached onto one of my dressers and picked up a necklace that I’d kept in a small box.  It was made of one piece of dull metal in the shape of heart.  I looked through the heart shaped hole in the center of it and then looked at the double helix design carved along it on both sides.  I ran my finger along it and smiled.  I then check myself in the mirror, and was happy to say that I didn’t look that bad by my own standards.  I went off and brushed my teeth before heading out...just in case anyways. 

I finally started to make my way back to town.  A lot of the commotion had died down to a sense of general merriment as people went to and fro about their activities.  A number of younger kids bought food from the vendors and got themselves messy with and number of candied substances.  People played a number of games and I was sorely tempted to participate but I had a mission here.  I walked to the chapel and began to make my way down the hall when I heard two voices conversing in somber tones.  At first I didn’t really care, but then I heard them start mentioning the cornerstone and my curiosity got the better of me.  I ducked behind a nearby pillar and tried to make my presence as unobtrusive as possible.

“Is it safe here?”  Asked a voice that I didn’t recognize, though I could tell it was a woman’s.  Her voice was deep, rough and strong.

“As safe as it can be anywhere.” Another voice said, this one that of Priest Rogo.  He sounded calm but apprehensive.

“It is best that the Dowel remain on holy ground Father.  Do you have a place you can keep it?” 

“I do.  I can take it there now should you wish it.  The place’s protections are strong.  It has been blessed in the name of the Seven and their sigils are still potent there.  I don’t think there need be much fear of it being damaged or stolen.”  Rogo said reassuringly.  “If nothing else satisfies, then be assured that I will personally keep watch over the artifact while it remains in my keeping.”

There was moment of silence and a small clinking of armor plates.

“My apologies Father, I do not mean to seem skeptical of your sanctuary.  There are matters of which you are likely unaware that have made us extra wary of security.   Let us just say that we did not accept the King’s request for additional protection for his sake.”  By this point I was practically ready to hang from the ceiling above the two speakers to take in all of the juicy details.  Perhaps I lied earlier when I said that only Everask and Avani were incurable gossips. 

Before I could move closer and likely expose myself to the priest and the person who I assumed to be a Vinculum agent, I felt a hand touch my shoulder.  Repressing a shout and the urge to flail, I turned around to see Everask standing behind me, and giving me a look of quiet amusement.  He didn’t say anything, but gestured with his head to the hallway that lead to the nook.  Once I calmed down I nodded and we both left the conversation at what I knew as going to be the most interesting part.  They were keeping the Cornerstone here in the chapel?  Why?  What kind of threat was the agent worried about?  Did it have anything to do with the dark figure I saw?  I kept asking myself these questions in a loop as I followed Everask down the dark hallway to the ladder leading to our hideout.

Everask climbed up the ladder first, and then I came up after him still lost in thought.  As I got near the top a hand extended out to help me.  I took it instinctively and found myself face to face with an unarmored Marsh, who grinned down at me roguishly.  I became momentarily speechless, and only at the sound of Avani clearing her throat did I find my voice. 

“Oh hey!  You’re here!  I thought...”  I looked over at Everask apprehensively.

“We talked.” Everask said simply as he once again claimed his place atop his cushion throne.  His manner seemed more brusque than usual as he said this.  “There’s still more to say, but we’re okay for now as long as he doesn’t start showing off.” 

“I wouldn’t do that to you.” Marsh said shooting his younger brother a mildly affronted look.  “I save that stuff for the crowds.” 

“Why charm crowds when your biggest fan is right here?” Avani said looking between Marsh and myself.  I gave her a confused glance, and she raised an eyebrow pointedly.  Then I realized that I was still holding Marsh’s hand.  I pulled it back now feeling very flustered.  She gave me a knowing smile, and I was thankful that Everask didn’t seem to notice.  Marsh looked down at me when I let go of his hand, and smiled before going to a pile of cushions at one end of the room and sitting down.  I was about to sit down in my usual spot, but at a look from Avani and a twitch of her head I took her hint and tentatively sat next to Marsh. 

I wasn’t sure if it was my imagination by I thought I felt Marsh scoot closer to me and I tried to maintain my composure.  Now, I don’t wish to give the impression that this has always been the nature of our relationship.  Before going off to Vinculum, we were mostly friends, and in some way he was like my mentor.  He was the older boy, and he knew what was up.  Sure there were the occasional...uh...moments.  A small flirtation here, a touch there, but nothing that either of us really though meant anything, I mean we were teenagers.  We were only just discovering ourselves and our feelings.  I don’t think either of us thought anything of it back then.  It was in the weeks just before his departure that things changed. And before anything between us had the chance to really express itself, we were separated for two years.  I didn’t think my feelings about the matter would last.  After all, I was thirteen and things like this were going to happen more than once in a life that was only just beginning.  However, with a persistence that only hormones could inspire, I found myself still thinking about him on occasion, and wondering what his life was like on the Vinculum homeworld.

Now that he was here next to me, every little memory of our past interactions came back to me and gained a new level of focus.  I could almost convince myself that no time had passed.  That he’d only been gone for a couple days, not years.  But, we were both older.  A lot of the softer aspects of his features had been replaced with sharpness, and there was a slightly rugged cast to his face now (which I will not deny appealed to me).  Where I was still a boy, Marsh was almost a man now, almost of age.  In some ways I felt like I’d been left behind.  I knew that was a somewhat irrational feeling, but I felt it anyways.

I think Marsh was picking up on my odd mix of feelings because he stood up after a few minutes and said,

“Hey want to go up to the roof?”  He asked the room at large, but I knew that he was really asking me.  Everask stood up and began to say “Yeah!” but Avani cut him off and said,

“Nah, I think I’ll stay here.  It’s cold outside and Ev wanted to show me some spells he’s been practicing.”  Avani looked over at Everask and willed him to understand.  Of course, Everask had always been a bit obtuse when it came to subtext so he said,

“We can just do that later right?  It’s not like the spells are going anywhere.”  Avani rolled her eyes so forcefully that her head actually tilted back. 

“Ev, I was trying to be polite.  I don’t want to go upstairs.”  Her tone was firm.

“Well why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Everask said indignantly.  “Wouldn’t it be simpler to just be candid about it?”

“Ev, how can you be so smart, and so stupid at the same time.” Avani said with a combination of amusement and exasperation. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Everask said clearly irritated.  I looked between the two of them helplessly for a moment as they continued to banter back and forth.  From behind me, Marsh whispered,

“Come on.”  And he pulled me towards the room beyond the nook and to another ladder that led to a small ledge on the roof of the chapel that was perfect for stargazing.  The four of us had gone up there a lot in the old days.  We would lay down side by side, watching the night sky and wondering what our futures would hold.  There are times I wish I could grant those kids we used to be the futures they wished for.  I came up the ladder and this time when Marsh offered his hand, I took it and gave him a shy smile. 

We walked out onto the ledge, which was pretty spacious for just two people.  There was a small railing along its edge and from which it was easy to see everyone beginning their late night activities.  Many people in the town were beginning to light a number of bright and many colored lamps as the sun began to descend past the horizon.  The world had a warm orange glow, and a gentle wind was blowing.

Marsh and I moved t one side of the ledge and sat down next to each other leaning against the walls of the church.  I didn’t speak.  I was too nervous to say or do anything.  I just sat there feeling Marsh’s presence next to me, waiting to see what he would do.  Finally he broke the silence.

“I won’t lie, when I heard there was a mission that would let me pass through here I jumped on it in a second.”

“I’m happy you did.  A lot of people missed you.  Things seemed kind of quiet without you around.”  I said.  Marsh laughed. 

“It’s always quiet here.  I don’t think I stood out that much.”

“I mean for us.  Things just seemed different after you left.  There was always this empty space there.  We tried to ignore it, but in the end it was more like we just got used to it.”  I wrapped my arms around myself.

“I wasn’t going to give up on an opportunity like the one this was giving me, Knots.  I know this hurt you guys, but...I can do so much good this way.  I’ve helped a lot of people already.  I feel more wanted in Vinculum than I ever would have been here.”

“I don’t think any of us would have made you choose between us and your dreams, Marsh.  I mean, none of us tried to stop you, and trust me when I say I wanted to.  I just didn’t picture not having you here.  None of us did.  It was a shock.”  Marsh sighed and looked out on the street for a moment in silence.

“I know, and I’m sorry.  These things don’t really wait for you to settle things before they sweep you up.  I tried to request more time before I started my training, but they were really firm about it.”  I shrugged and said,

“What’s done is done, Marsh.  You don’t need to justify yourself.  I know you only did what was asked of you.”  I began to play unconsciously with the heart shaped necklace I wore, my mind lost in memories of the last moments we’d spent together, and of the pain I’d felt when I saw the ship that carried him away pass out of sight.  Marsh noticed what I was doing and smiled.

“Hey, you still have the necklace I made you.”  It took me a moment to register what he said, and a sad little smile emerged from me as I ran my fingers around its carved edges. 

“Yeah.  I don’t wear it all the time so I don’t break it, but I usually keep it on my dresser.” I said, blushing.  Marsh moved from his spot so that he was sitting across from me. 

“I wasn’t sure you’d keep it.” Marsh said.

“Why wouldn’t I.  It was one of the only things I had to remember you by.”  I remember suddenly feeling resentful.  Not entirely towards Marsh, but at the situation.  Having him back felt like aiming a spotlight on all of the frustration I’d had suppressed at seeing him leave, at effectively losing a close friend.  None of us had known that he was going to come back in two years.  Hell, from what he said, and from what the agent talking to Rogo had said, the only reason they were there at all was because of some extra security risk.  If Vinculum hadn’t felt that Marsh was sufficiently prepared, or that they didn’t need him, who knows when I would have next seen him again.  I bit my lip at the surge of emotion and I felt drops of moisture on my cheeks.  Marsh seemed stricken.

“Hey, Knots, don’t cry I...I’m...” but I cut him off.

“I thought I would never see you again.” My voice was shaky with restrained tears.  My hands clenched into fists and I tried not to look at Marsh.  “I didn’t think I’d ever get to hold your hand again and I...I hated that feeling.”  I felt more than a little silly, but I didn’t know how to express the roiling sea of emotions inside.  I was embarrassed, frustrated and I also felt cheated out of some deeper form of happiness, of contentment that came from having Marsh close to me.  Marsh’s hand touched my cheek, which surprised me but I certainly didn’t pull away.  He brushed away some of my tears, and I shivered at the gentleness of his fingers.  He guided my face so that our eyes met and I could see the regret there, and an intensity that I never really appreciated before.  He sat closer to me, and our faces were no more than a foot apart.

“I never wanted to hurt you Knots.  If there were any other way I’d have stayed, I want you to know that.  I didn’t mean to jerk your feelings around like that.”  At his words, I just cried more which seemed to make him look even guiltier.  Unfortunately I was one of those people who, once they started, would cry until all the tears in their body came out.  At least I wasn’t a super blotchy crier.

“I-t’s okay.  I’m sorry I’m crying so much.  I’ve just been bottling all this up for so long, seeing you just kind of brought it all out.”  Marsh pulled his hand away from my cheek.  My face felt cold for its absence.

“I’ve really made a mess with all this didn’t I?”  Marsh said, more to himself than to me.  He stood up and walked over to the railing, looking out with a distant expression.  I stood up too, and got him to turn around to face me.  I reached out in a move that was honestly pretty gutsy for me back then, and put my hand in his.  Tentatively, our fingers intertwined.  My other hand rested on his chest, and I could feel it rising and falling with his breath.  

“I’m just happy you’re here,” We instinctively moved closer together.  “With me.”  Our faces were now just a few inches apart and moving ever so slowly closer.  My heart was thumping in my chest and our fingers tightened together.  His free hand rested on my cheek again, though this time I felt him pull me forward slightly.  I let him bring me in and we both closed our eyes.  When our lips met, I felt a jolt of sudden pleasure that I’d only felt once before in my life, on a night much like this one two years ago, where Marsheux and I had spent the night before his departure together.

When we parted a few seconds later we were breathing heavily, and I could see a heat in Marsh’s eyes.  We stood there, our foreheads and noses touching, and I could think of nothing else but him and what had just happened.  Marsheux pulled me back in for a second kiss, and this time it was deeper, hotter.  I felt his free hand move from the side of my face to the small of my back, holding me firmly, possessively.  I remember we moved so that my back was against the wall of the chapel, and I enjoyed the feeling of having Marsheux being in control.  Eventually I remember letting my hands roam and explore him, feeling the tight muscles of his chest and arms that he’d likely gained as a result of rigorous training.  He in turn began doing the same, and the feeling of his hands caressing my skin made a moan escape my lips.  It was like nothing I’d felt before and I wanted more.  We both were ready to let this proceed to whatever endpoint you might expect, when a figure came up the ladder and out onto the ledge next to us, surprising us.

“Jeez, I don’t understand why Avani was so insistent on seeing my new spells, it’s just...uhh...erm...what is this?” Everask said, looking at the two of us in a relatively compromising position.  My hands were partially slid into the back of Marsh’s jeans, and his were in the process of removing my shirt.  Though our kiss had broken the moment he’d come into sight, our bodies were still very close together.  Both of us had a look like deer caught in headlights.  Everask meanwhile, had a look of stupefaction on his face that resembled that of a child having just discovered that their imaginary friend wasn’t real.

Marsheux and I separated; an act that was hard for both of us (and don’t imagine I didn’t think of whatever clever joke you might want to make about that).  All three of us stood there in silence, unsure of how to treat this situation.  Everask seemed stunned and a part of me wasn’t really sure how he’d react.  From the ladder, I heard Avani shouting,

“Ev, wait!”  But she was just a few seconds too slow, obviously.  She hopped off the top rung of the ladder and looked at the situation at hand.  The face she made was one of someone realizing their worst case scenario had just begun to play out, and that they needed to initiate damage control.  She shot Marsh and me an apologetic look from behind Everasks’ back. 

“How long has this been going on?” Everask said in a quiet indecipherable tone that worried me.  Avani seemed to be trying to think of something to say.  Marsh stepped in raising a consoling hand. 

“It’s been kind of starting since before I left.” He said quietly. 

“So, you kept this from me for two years, why?” Everask said, a resentful tone coloring his words. 

“We weren’t sure how you’d react.” I said. “With how you felt about Marsh leaving, I thought you might be upset about it.”  Everask looked like he was going to make some kind of vicious retort, but then he seemed to deflate a bit, and ran a hand through his hair, a nervous gesture. 

“Knots, even if I were to scream and shout about this, we’re supposed to be friends.  I thought you trusted me enough to tell me important stuff like this.  I though we told each other everything!  I guess I was wrong.”  I flinched at hurt in his words as if they were a slap in the face.  I didn’t know what to say so I remained silent, guilt twisting up my stomach.

“Did you know too?” Ev said looking at Avani.  She didn’t hesitate with her answer.

“I did.  They never told me, but I could read between the lines.” Avani said, looking down.

“Figures.  I guess I’m the odd one out again.”  He said with significant bitterness. 

“Everask.” Avani said, reaching out to him.  Ev shook his head and walked briskly past us and to the ladder. 

“I’m going to go take a walk.”

“Ev wait.” I said, taking a few steps forwards.  Everask held up a hand to forestall me.

“I just need some time alone, okay?  I’ll see you later, or tomorrow.”  We all watched him descend the ladder in silence.  Avani looked at the both of us once more and sighed. 

“I’m sorry you two.  I stalled him as long as I could without, you know, tackling him to the floor and pinning him.”  She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind one ear and looked at the ladder leading down.  “Well, I guess I’ll head out too.”

“No stay.”  I said before she tried to leave.  “Doing anything at this point would feel a little disrespectful.  You don’t have to leave on our accounts.”  Marsheux nodded at my words.  Avani shook her head and said,

“Nah.  I think I’m ready for some time to myself.  Too much drama today.  But we should meet up tomorrow to try and sort all of this out.  I’m sure once Everask cools down, we can all get past this.”  She said, heading for the ladder herself.  “Sorry your reunion was kind of ruined.”

“To be honest, it could have been a lot worse.”  Marsh said, scratching the back of his head.  “Thanks for doing what you could Avani.  It’s nice knowing you have our backs.”  Avani snorted and gave us both a warm smile.

“Anytime guys.  Though next time, maybe you should try going home before trying to get to second...or third base, and that’s your Avani tip for the night!  Have a good one!”  She gave us a prize-winning smile and a thumbs up worthy of the daughter of a politician before sliding down the ladder into the nook below.  Marsh’s eyebrows went up and he nodded appreciatively in the direction both of their friends had gone.

“You’ve got to hand it to Avani, she’s got style in spades.”  Marsh said. 

“More than all of us put together.”  I agreed soberly.  Marsh looked over at me and I walked to his side.  He put his arms around me and I did the same to him, and we just held each other there for a bit.  It may not have been the sizzling moment we had before, but it was tender, and I felt comfortable there.  Being in his arms made the whole scenario that just played out seem less potent.

“I’ll make sure to try and come see you again as soon as I can.  I’ll see if I can get you a pass to come to up to the agency and spend a few days there. “Marsh said, looking down at me.

“That would be awesome.”  I said, smiling and feeling excited at the possibility of spending more time with Marsh.  We ended up spending another half hour up there together, taking about small things and generally enjoying each other’s company. 

The night was growing quieter, and the festivities were dying down.  The only people still out were young couples looking to enjoy the romantic mystique of the moon’s light, or night owls just getting into their stride.  The stars and the moon above us were shining brightly with cool light...except something was odd.  Both Marsheux and I leaned against the railing looking out at the sky, but we both began to notice as the stars began to go out.  One by one, as if covered by a smothering blanket they faded into nothingness.  The moon then began to dim and shift into a shade of red like the color of fresh blood.  The hairs on the back of my neck began to stand up and I felt a sudden fear.   We both stood up straight and looked up at the Blood Moon.  Every light in the town began to seem less effective, as if they were being seen through some kind of dark filter. 

The ground began to rumble and shake, and I began to see dark shapes move in the streets.  They were like beings made of smoke and black tar, their movements jerky and unnatural.  Their eyes were gold and gave off a sickly jaundiced glow, the only light about them.

“Marsh...what are those things!”  I asked, my voice quavering with alarm.   

“No way, they can’t be here.  The Cornerstone is here.”  Marsh said holding his hand out to his side.  Light began to gather in his outstretched palm.

"And I beheld when he had opened the sixth seal, and, lo, there was a great earthquake; and the sun became black as sackcloth of hair, and the moon became as blood.” Said a familiar, modulated voice from behind.  With both turned around sharply towards the source of the hideous voice.  Once again a figure stood there, their body engulfed in a roiling dark matter.  No real light seemed to touch them, and the red light of the blood moon just seemed to emphasize this fact. 

“Knots get behind me!”  Marsh said as he stepped forward.  A blade manifested in Marsh’s hand.  It was reminiscent of an old style key in the roughest of senses.  The handle was wrapped in something like black leather, and the guard was hexagonal and made of a darkly stained metal that looked nearly black in the dim light.  The blade was thick, and had a complex set of lines that reminded me of circuitry, and they glowed faintly blue.  There was a keychain hanging from the bottom of the guard and handle that was of a blue circle with an x through it.   That x was also present in the blade’s design as the teeth of the keyblade.

“You believe that you can withstand me, boy?”  Said the grating, inhuman voice of the shadow.

“I will not let you harm him.”  Marsh said, his armor manifesting on his body from motes of light.  The shadow figure began to make a repetitive noise that I could only barely distinguish as a laugh.

“I have no such intensions.  Now move aside.”

“I won’t.” Marsh said.  And then he charged forward, light gathering around his blade.  The shadow figure said,

“So be it.”  Marsh’s blade moved faster than the eye could catch with no hesitation, like the scythe of death itself.  The shadow figure’s dark hand moved just as quickly and in a manner that seemed almost casual.  He caught the keyblade with his bare hand and stopped it cold.  Marsh’s eyes went wide and he tried to pull his blade away, but the dark figure held it fast in his red clawed hand. 

“You have entrapped yourself in something bigger than you, child.  Such is the misfortune often born from happenstance.”  The dark figure wrenched the blade from Marsh’s hand and tossed it effortlessly away and out of sight.  “To show I bear you no personal grudge I will grant you a quick end.”  The dark figure drew back a fist and then, with blinding speed, drove it into Marsh’s armored stomach.  For a moment Marsh made no reaction other than to gasp.  Then blood sprayed from his mouth, and he flew backwards off of the rooftop and down into the sea of dark creatures below.  His armor had shattered where the figure’s dark fist connected with him, and there was a clear hole there now.  Chips of armor littered the ledge.

“MARSH!”  I screamed out, trying to see him over the edge, but he’d flown too far.  I couldn’t make him out.

“It is time.”  Said the voice of the shadow figure.  I turned around, petrified and unable to make myself move.  Perhaps it was because I knew that it would be hopeless.  After all, I was just a normal kid back then.  The darkness around Marsh’s assailant spread out around him like massive wings and they began to surround us both.  “I welcome you.”  The darkness began to engulf me, to fill my eyes and my lungs like liquid or thick fumes.  I tried to take in a breath, but all that I took in was shadow bile.  “To the fold.”  As the darkness began to block out all sight of the world beyond it, I let out one final hysteric scream.  Then, everything became void.


	4. Prologue - Part Four - The Dark Dive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely going to the KH roots here. I think I rewatched the original intro like seven times to give me muse for this chapter. I think I'm happy with how it turned out. If it seems confusing, give it a while. All will be revealed in time~ Also, I totally have a mental video to Simple and Clean to the the events leading up to his arrival at the Stations. And at the end I wrote the whole thing listening to Destati and Fragments of Sorrow. Anywho, Enjoy!

**Prologue - Part Four - The Dark Dive** ****  
  
**WORLD: REALM OF DREAMS**

**WORLD: LUMENGRAD**

 

I felt encased, as if I was being used to make a plastic mold.  I was neither able nor did I want to breathe.  I barely even felt anything, as if all of my nerves were shut down, but I was still able to perceive.  I was most certainly awake, or something like it.  I floated in some compressing void and I just existed there for what seemed an eternity.  Whether my eyes were closed or not it made no difference as to what I could see.  I hated the darkness and the silence.  Late at night, I always found it miraculous that anyone could sleep in a silent, unlit room.  It always felt oppressive, and maybe even a little scary.  This was like that, but a hundred times worse. 

Then, as if responding to my desire to see and to hear, images began to appear before my eyes in flashes.  They were scenes of someone walking through the halls of the chapel in Freyvallow.  I was looking out of their eyes, and they were being followed by more of the dark creatures I’d seen outside.  Occasionally the image would turn to static, and then return to focus in a different place or perhaps a different time.  The person on the screen was now standing in front of a stone door carved with many odd symbols.  I’d never seen it before, but I recognized the stone from which it was made.  It was the same stone as the chapel, and somehow I could identify the carvings in the stone as Rogo’s handiwork. 

Then the images just stopped as the figure ripped open one of the one of the carved doors with what looked like a clawed, soot blackened hand.  Around the fingertips of that hand were tendrils of blackness that seemed to move of their own volition with a sickening sentience.  Following the cessation of the images I began to feel the sensation of moving through space, slowly at first, but then with increasing velocity.  I was falling through darkness and I could only wonder where I where I was going to land.  The darkness began to give way to an endless twilight sky.  The clouds above were colored in a multitude of different shades by a foreign sun.  The sky was the same, fading between shades of violet, pink, orange and red.  Below me, I could make out a surface of some kind, and I knew that if I hit it at the speed I was traveling that what remained of me would be splatted indecorously all over it. 

As I grew closer, I could see that the ground below me was made up of thick crystal.  There were jagged formations of the stuff that jutted out like colossal knives from its surface.  For a minute there, it really did look I was going to go splat on the giant crystal geodes.  However, when I got within about fifty feet from the ground I began to slow and even began to right myself in the air.  I landed gently on my feet and found that my movement was now unrestricted and my lungs were now taking in air.  I looked around and found myself awed momentarily by the sheer size of the crystalline stalagmites next to me.  They were as big as houses, and portions of them were perfectly reflective, as clear as high quality mirror glass.  I walked up to one of them and looked at myself to see if anything was off.  I looked like me, no alterations, nothing missing. 

I felt slightly more relaxed, which was remarkable considering I had no idea where I was, or how I’d gotten there.  I remembered being swallowed up, feeling suffocated and... I remembered Marsh falling into a sea of dark creatures and running people.  It was impossible for me to know whether he’d survived or not, but knowing that someone had hurt him filled me with a rage so strong that was almost a palpable aura.  I began to look around more furtively and I saw movement in the crystals around me.   As I passed by some of the formations I could see images of Everask and Avani running to destinations unknown, both seemingly in a panic.  I saw my parents, Avani’s parents, Everasks’ parents all cowering in fear or fighting against unseen forces.  I saw people I’d known for years in the town being accosted by some hidden enemy and then disappearing.  The crystals in which people disappeared would soon after go ominously dark and I shuddered at the implications. 

My gaze moved to the path ahead of me and I could see a figure standing there maybe fifty yards away.  Hoping to get some answers I began to make my way that direction, knowing full well that I might be walking to my death.  For better or for worse, at least I might be able to find a way out of this place. 

As I walked, I began to notice small details about the environment.  For example, the crystal underneath me, while very thick, was actually hollow, a fact that came to me partially out of instinct than anything else.  I also felt like there was something beneath that crystal and that it was moving.  In fact, when I looked down I thought I could see the rhythmic motion of some incalculably large creature breathing in an out underneath its gemstone prison.  I tried not to think about it as I moved inexorably towards that distant figure.  Eventually I got close enough to make out specifics.  Light hair, rugged features, it was...

“Marsh?”  As the words escape my lips an earsplitting thunder filled the air.  I felt the ground shake and I turned to see that the crystal spikes jutting out from the ground were beginning to shatter one by one, sending deadly shards of gemstone in all directions.  Meanwhile, the crystalline ground itself began to develop fractures from which dark matter oozed like noxious smoke.  It crept along the ground toward me as if drawn to me.  I was already running for my life towards Marsh, my legs carrying me forward faster than they ever had before.

Around me the world broke apart.  I could see spots where there seemed to be nothing below but that blackness.  Fearful, frustrated tears fell from my eyes as I tried to make it to Marsh.  Somehow, I knew that if I made it to him, everything would be alright and that I would be able to go home.  I must have been ten feet away, then five.  Beneath me, all that was left was a platform of cut stone and the bit of crystal left between me and Marsh.  We reached out towards one another and I felt the stone beneath my feet begin to give.  I leapt forward with all of my strength and tried to grasp Marsh’s hand as he held it out to me, but all I managed to grab hold of was air.  I plummeted into the darkness below.

As I fell, panels and shards of crystal followed me, and on them were more visions of the horrors that I suspected were happening back home.   I saw Everask calling out words I couldn’t hear, his face contorted with rage, his fingers giving off a magical glow.  I saw Avani wielding a strange gun I’d never seen before, her father standing next to her with one of his own.  On and on they passed me, images of events happening right now.  Then things began to get stranger as I passed by these falling shards more and more quickly.  I saw people and places I’d never met, never seen.  I saw myself, older, my hair an unnatural shade of white, my eyes empty and dark.  I saw scars that people had yet to receive, joys people had yet to experience.  It was all filling up my head to fast that I lost track of it all.  I flailed trying to knock away the phantasmagorias of the future.  Then suddenly, I felt someone catch me by the wrist.  Their grip was tight and I dangled over what looked like a dark ocean in storm.  I looked up hopefully for a moment, expecting to see Marsh’s face, but instead I saw the shadow figure gripping my wrist, his eyes now like hellfire embers boring into me.  Terror gripped me and I let out a whimper.  I struggled to disengage the being’s grip, but it was like trying to break the grip of a mountain.

The red claws of the shadow being’s hand began to sink slowly into the flesh of my left arm and I felt a pain greater than any I’d experienced in my young life.  I yelled out, I kicked and struggled but it seemed to have no effect on the creature who held me.  The skin of my arm began to blacken as if dying, and I noticed that the bone and muscle beneath began to writhe and shift agonizingly beneath the flesh.  I could see my fingers elongating slightly, my nails there gaining that same red color as the being that held me.  My scream shifted into a furious growl. Somewhere deep inside I felt a powerful and imperious rage at this creature daring to change me.  I don’t know where it came from, but I knew that it felt right.  The being’s eyes narrowed and then without warning, he dropped me, letting me fall down into the evil sea.  The rage fled me, once again replaced by hysteric fear. I hit the water a few moment later with a rather forceful impact.

I sank, dragged down as if I had a great weight strapped to me.  I feared I would suffocate, only to find that I could breathe, and when I looked around I could see without the murky quality one got from opening their eyes underwater.  Dark, wraith-like entities seemed to flow around me like predators scenting their prey.  Unlike myself, they seemed to traverse the murky depths without resistance, and I could tell they would soon be on me.  My darkened arm seemed to respond to them, giving me an odd sensation whenever they would draw close. 

I continued to sink quickly for a time until some unseen force intervened once again and I began to slow.  Whatever it was, righted my trajectory and allowed me to land on my feet.  I came to rest on some dark platform as the wraith-like monstrosities in the dark around me closed in.  I found myself able to move freely once again and I began to take a few steps in hopes of finding a way out of this dark place.  Then, a blinding light shone from beneath me as gold winged birds manifested from the dark patches of the platform under my feet, leaving bits of bright material in the spaces they once occupied.  Their pure glow seemed to banish the shadows and the dark beings who pursued me cowered at the sight of them and fled of into the darkness around me.  I watched the now massive flock of birds fly off into the distance in a circle, granting me some measure of relief.  They hovered some distance away, a barrier of sorts against dark intrusion.

The surface I now stood on gave off a warm multicolored glow, and I looked down to see that my feet rested on a floor made entirely out stained glass. For a moment I thought it was just aimlessly colorful, but I quickly revised my opinion as I began to make out the design.  It looked like Everask.  He was dressed in his favorite outfit of a jacketless casual suit, and he held that book of his in one hand.  Ev’s eyes were closed and his right hand was extended out as if to cast a spell.  There were other designs as well, and images of other people I knew around him in circular framed segments of the glass floor.  It was more than a little strange to see so many of the people close to me depicted in this bizarre dream art and I wondered to myself what the point of it all was.  I recall walking over to the edge of the platform to see an endless abyss below.  I let out a resigned breath.  There was nowhere to go.

“ _THERE IS LITTLE TIME._ “ Said a strange disembodied voice.  Or perhaps to call it a voice at all was inaccurate.  It was more like an impression of words that came from everywhere, yet nowhere.  Like the idea of a sentence.  I jumped and looked around wildly, expecting more of those dark creatures, or worse, that thing that was commanding them, but no such presence was there.

“ _DON’T’ BE ALARMED._ _WALK FORWARD._ ” Though I wasn’t actually hearing the voice, I could tell there was something truncated about it, like a weak radio signal.  I could almost sense a sort of background static in the overlaid with the communication.  I wasn’t too keen on doing anything this voice said.  There were no indicators that this wasn’t just some trick by the shadow being that had mutilated my arm.  At the same time, I didn’t really have much of a choice.  Though the glowing birds that formed a ring around the platform drove away the darkness, I could tell they were growing dimmer, and one or two of the birds had simply disappeared.  I ended up reluctantly obeying the voice, and I stepped forward into a part of the glass floor that glowed with a slightly stronger luminance.

Before me, three alters emerged from the floor of the platform, made of carved marble.  One was black, one white and the last of some indescribably shifting hue.  Floating in the air above them were glowing orbs that shared a color with the altars beneath them.  Upon closer examination, I saw that they were identical to the cornerstone itself, though in vastly different color schemes.  The black Cornerstone contained a violent, amethyst light.  I could sense a righteous malice from it and a desire to exact it on those who it deemed wicked.  The white cornerstone had an enveloping presence, like the feeling of a mother’s arms when you are very young.  It made me feel safe, like I wasn’t alone.  The last one was in a clear sphere whose light seemed to shift between every hue, and it gave a sense of wonder, of discovery, of untapped knowledge, yet also of greed and ambition.

“ _WITHIN YOU IS A TERRIBLE POWER UNSHAPED_.”  The voice said.  “ _IT IS UP TO YOU TO DECIDE WHAT FORM IT TAKES_.”  The ground shook, and I sensed the presences of those dark wraith-like creatures closing in on the platform again.  At this point a little more than half of the birds remained.  The slight sense of safety I felt before was beginning to fade.

“ _THEY COME, YOU MUST CHOOSE AND QUICKLY._ “ Said the voice.  I didn’t know what to do, so I simply placed a hand on each orb in turn.  The moment my fingers brushed the black orb, I became aware of a set of words, almost as if I’d always known them,

_The Power of the Warrior.  Invincible courage.  A force of terrible destruction.  Is this the path you choose?_

I removed my hand and quickly made my way over to the sphere in the middle, the sphere of many colors.  Upon touching it I once again knew a set of words,

_The Power of the Mystic.  Inner strength.  An art of wonder and ruin.  Is this the path you choose?_

I removed my hand from this orb and turned my attention to the last one, the white orb.  I place a hand upon its warm surface.  From behind me, I could hear murderous whispers in the darkness beyond the platform and perhaps it was just my imagination, but I thought the light of the platform itself seemed dimmed.  Less than a fourth of the birds remained.  My darkened arm twitched involuntarily, as if in anticipation of the arrival of creatures of its own like.  Also, the darkness that had taken my arm had crept upwards like an infection, changing its make-up as it grew.  Before it had extended only to my elbow, now it was well on its way to my shoulder.  As I touched the white orb, I knew the last set of words.

_The Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.  Is this the path you choose?_

I knew very quickly which of the three I would choose.  I didn’t want destructive might, or magical prowess.  Others could take those paths.

“I just want to power to protect the people I love.”  I said, taking the white cornerstone sphere off of its pedestal.  It burst into small stars in my hand and then began to take shape.  The light condensed into a thin blade of silvery metal.  It was largely unadorned and didn’t even have any wrapping around its handle.  The whole thing seemed like it was made in one piece with the blade smoothly transitioning into the handle.  There was an energy to the blade, a vitality.  It seemed to glow slightly.

“ _YOUR PATH IS SET._ ” Said the voice.  I held on to the blade tightly, and felt suddenly energized and filled with renewed purpose.  The arm that had gone dark from the touch of the shadow figure above seemed to twinge in response to the blade I held in my right hand, but did nothing else.  It was as if the presence of the blade calmed it somehow. 

“ _BEHIND YOU!_ ”

I spun around to see smoke and tar rise up from the ground and form into a small moving shape.  It was sort of like bug, with a round head and a thin, vaguely humanoid body.  It had large, round, gold eyes and small antennae on its head.  The creature seemed to sniff about for me, prowling nearby as if waiting for an opportunity to strike.  It had tiny arms tipped with razor sharp claws.  The little monster leapt up and began to flail its small clawed arms at me.  I side stepped out of the way with relative ease, letting it pass through the spot which I’d just vacated. I put both hands on my new weapon and swung at the creature with all my might.  The blade seemed to meet resistance for a moment before it simply caused the creature to dissipate into smoke again.

Four more of these creatures manifested from the ground surrounding me from all sides.  They lunged at me, and I jumped between two of them with a strong push of my legs.  I was surprised when my leap took me nearly eight feet away.  I stumbled to a halt, not used to the momentum borne from the extra powerful jump.  The creatures followed, and as they did, more of them dredged themselves up from whatever source they originated from.  A small army of these little shadows seemed to be gathering around me.

“Shit.”  I said, holding the blade out in front of me.  I stopped three more attacking shadows with a couple deft swings, causing them to turn to smoke just like the first one, but it was quickly dawning on me that while one of these things were no real problem, hundreds of them would most certainly kill me.  They all took quick fidgeting steps towards me and I found myself suddenly along the edge of the massive platform.

“ _THE DOOR...QUICKLY!_ ” the voice called out urgently.  I turned around and saw a set of ornate double doors carved out of some kind of metal or stone.  They slowly parted letting in a blinding light that repelled the creatures behind me and gave me a moment of respite.  My salvation lie just a few feet away from the edge of the platform, and I didn’t have much room for a running jump.  Luckily, the new enhanced power of my leaps carried me up and through the doorway.  I found myself flailing for a few moments, before my feet touched another glass surface.  I tucked and rolled, nearly losing grip on the sword as I did.  I skidded to a stop and knelt there for a moment getting my bearings.

Looking up at the door I’d just emerged from, I could see countless golden eyes on the other side of it, writhing and pressing in for a chance to squeeze through the narrow opening after me.  Running as quickly as possible, I shoved my shoulder into doors to shut them.  They resisted me, and I was astonished at the sheer weight of them.  I don’t think that I would have been able to actually close them without the assistance of the blade’s power, but soon they were sealed, and a resounding click rang out once it did. 

Gasping for breath, and I feel backwards into a sitting position to give me some time to compose myself.  Despite all of the things that had happened, I still had no answers to my questions.  I still didn’t know what was going on.  Sure the sword was nice, but it didn’t really do much to stack the odds in my favor when the sheer number of those things alone was enough to overwhelm me.  I got to me feet and looked down.  Another stained glass platform rested below me, this time representing Avani.  She wore a pair of black paints, a gun belt, and a belly shirt with a black leather jacket over it.  Held in her hands was a long gun, the same one I’d seen in an earlier vision.  She stood as if she were aiming it at something.

“Hey you!” I called out, looking up into darkness.  “Where am I?  What are those things? What’s going on?”  I practically yelled that last question as the frustration building in me reached the breaking point.

“ _YOU ARE BEING HUNTED_.” Said the voice.  I was actually kind of surprised it had responded.

“By what?”

“ _HEARTLESS CREATURES WHO’S ONLY MISSION IS TO CONSUME.  THEY TEAR AT THE WALLS OF YOUR SOUL TO TAKE YOUR HEART._ ”  I rubbed my temples in frustration. 

“But why?” I said, my voice biting.

“ _THERE IS NO TIME.  THEY ARE BEING HELD AT BAY, BUT ONLY JUST.  THERE ARE STILL TASKS TO PERFORM BEFORE THIS DAY IS DONE._ ”  I opened my mouth to argue, but the voice or impression or whatever, rang out. 

“ _IF YOU DO NOT COMPLY, ALL THOSE YOU HOLD DEAR WILL DIE.  THIS IS NOT A THREAT, BUT A CERTAINTY.  YOU MUST SEE THIS THROUGH OR ELSE ALL WILL BE LOST.  AGAIN, IT IS YOUR CHOICE._ ”  I gritted my teeth and nodded.  As if there was any real choice at all.

“ _VERY WELL, THEN LET US COMMENCE_.”  At those words I felt a stirring in the air, and then I noticed another glowing cathedral glass platform appear in the distance, and on it there was a pillar of glowing light.  From the edge of my current platform, panels of the same stained glass appeared from motes of light and created a path to the other platform.

“ _WALK INTO THE LIGHT.  IT WILL LOOK INTO YOU, AND HOW YOU EMERGE WILL DEPEND ON WHAT IT SEES_.”  I didn’t like the way that sounded.  What would happen if it didn’t like what it saw?  Would I just be cast away, thrown back like an unwanted fish?  The uncertainty of what my future would bring (or whether it would continue at all for that matter) was eating me up inside.  That being said, I think I was handling the situation rather well.  The worst thing that happened to me before this (physically anyways) was that I’d broken my right leg while doing something stupid on the farm.  The weirdest thing that had happened to me was having Everask cast a spell on me anthat turned me green for a few days.  Everything that was happening to me now was at least a couple dozen of leagues up from those there. 

I began to make my way to the bridge leading to what I hoped was the final platform in this place.  My steps seemed to echo despite the unending openness of the space.  As I placed my foot onto the first panel of the walk way to test it, another voice rang out, cutting through the silence like a hot knife.  It was a harsh guttural voice that made my stomach churn. 

**“** **I HAVE FOUND YOU, BOY** **!”**

The door I’d come from before began to part slowly and inexorably.  My eyes went wide, and I began to run.  Moments later it flew open, the doors falling off their hinges, and a stream of dark creatures poured out of it like a fountain of black ink.  They flooded over the other platform, and it immediately darkened, beginning to break apart before falling away into nothingness. I was moving so fast away from the darkness that I was practically leaping.  My legs burned, as did my lungs.  There was a knife sharp stitch in my side, and I was beginning to slow down.  The vicious stream of enemies began to consume the glass tiled platforms behind me as I ran.  Then, faster than I thought possible, a massive tendril of dark matter slammed down into the tiles in front of me and sent them tumbling out of sight.  I leapt over the space and tendril alike and landed on the next set of tiles gracelessly, nearly tumbling into the depths below myself.  The couple seconds it took me to get up nearly killed me, as the dark creatures continued to move as one massive blob of eyes, limbs and sharp claws towards me.

The amorphous conglomeration of dark monsters came together to form a massive arm that must have been large enough to crush a good portion of my house back in Freyvallow.  It came down with earth shattering force and I leapt out of the way just in time as it took out the last of the glass walkway panels and a chunk of the cathedral platform with it. The image on this last platform was of me.  My image self stood in the middle of the circular design with spiked black chains around my left arm.  In the picture, my arm was blackened and semi-monstrous, just like my real arm now was.  On the other side of me was the holy blade held up high.  Over my left shoulder were images of my friends and family, as if they were looking after me.

I tried to run for the light but tripped and sprawled onto the ground, the blade flying out of my hands.  I tried to grab it, but a dark tendril brushed it away and off the side of the platform.  I felt its power leave me, and I suddenly felt drained.  The dark creatures grew more and more numerous and they began to combine to form a colossal shape.  A hideous face began to manifest from the many shadows and its eyes were the same hellfire pits that the dark man had.  Hell, probably was him considering I’d never actually seen his face.  Maybe he was always this ugly.  Two more arms formed to either side of the face, and the remainder of the shadows swirled and spiraled around the platform like a smoky cyclone.  Their movement was creating a powerful wind and I felt like I was truly in the eye of a storm. 

“ _THE LIGHT KNOTON!  GO TO THE LIGHT!_ ”  The original voice said, clearly distressed despite not actually sounding like anything.  They sounded so faint now, like they were speaking from a great distance.

**“** **YOUR FUTURE IS DARKNESS.  ACCEPT ITS EMBRACE.  HELP US USHER IN THIS NEW AGE!** **”**   Said the hideous face, the ring of dark wind closing in.  As it did, it eroded away the parts of the platform it touched, turning it to dust.  I stood up and sprinted for the light, dodging dark creatures and shifting tendrils alike.  When I reached it, the voice called out,

“ _RAISE UP YOUR HAND!_ ”  I did so, and the light began to intensify even as the darkness tried to engulf me.  The cyclone was no more than three or four feet away from me.  The pillar of light began to solidify and suddenly the holy blade reappeared to my hand.  Within moments it began to change.  A guard began to form in the shape of a heart.  It was white and had a black double helix pattern running along it, almost like Marsh’s necklace.  The handle was wrapped in black leather, and like the guard it had a double helix design as part of the grip, though this time in white.  The blade transformed as well.  It grew and turned into something like an ornate wing made of white and gold metal.  Veins of golden and white light ran along the blade, all of which emerged from a white gem at the hilt which was more or less identical to the white cornerstone I’d chosen before.  Finally, a keychain grew from the bottom of the guard and handle.  The links were like golden triangles and they lead to a smaller version of the original cornerstone.  Inside of the clear orb however, was Marsh’s heart necklace surrounded by rings of light.

**“** **YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!** **”** Said the dark being as every bit of dark matter at his disposal attempted to pour down on me at once.  With this new blade however, this Keyblade, my strength felt not only enhanced but unstoppable, and the light within me had never been stronger.  With a round sweep of my new blade, light burst forth in a ring from my body, keeping the darkness at bay.  I felt myself beginning to rise off of the ground, and a great doorway of white light opened up above me.  I knew that this was my way out.  I must have done what I needed to do.  However, the darkness wasn’t ready to give up on me yet.  I felt my progress upward stop as twists of dark energy coiled around my leg and began making their way up my body. 

“ _DON’T BE AFRAID._ ” 

I held the keyblade up high and light began to gather there.  I could hear screeches of anger and vehemence from the darkness below in response to the light.  Within moments, it was as if I was holding a key shaped sun in my hands.  I could feel the energy gathered there thrumming in my fingers.

“ _BECAUSE YOU HOLD THE MIGHTIEST WEAPON OF ALL_ _._ ”

“This is for my friends.”  The words came out neither loudly, nor angrily but with an almost calm reverence.  Then I pointed the tip of the blade right in the evil face of that dark body, and a thin beam of golden sunfire and quicksilver light flew from the tip of my blade and right through that monstrous visage.  A shriek of pain rang out so powerfully, that my vision blurred and I think I blacked out for a moment.  The dark coils holding me faded and I rose once more.

“ _BUT NEVER FORGET:_ “ 

The darkness below me disappeared and my word began to shine.  The void of smoke and blackness was being slowly enveloped in light.  I began to fade out again.  I just hoped then when I woke again, that I would be home.

“ _YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO UNITE US ALL._ “

My world went blank.


End file.
